Daddy Heiji
by Naomi.Di
Summary: When Mommy Kazuha left a hopeless Daddy Heiji to take care the twins, he got help from an unexpected source


**Disclaimer** : I don't own Detective Conan and make no profit with this story

This is the sequel from my other story, titled "H&K Hattori"

Pardon if there's any misspelling or wrong grammar, I'm not a native :)

* * *

 _ **"What did you just say?"**_ a thick Kansai dialect voice, boomed in panic

On the other line of the phone, Kazuha Hattori _née_ Toyama rolled her eyes in annoyance as she could actually imagined the panic expression of her husband, The Great Detective of The West, Heiji Hattori

Ha! The Great Detective of The West just got panic attack! Kazuha smirked at the thought

"I said Heiji," she replayed her answer to him, patiently "We can't go back home tonight. There's avalanche here. It's impossible to go through!"

"No no no. Kazuha! You can't do this to me!" Heiji whined now

"Heiji!" Kazuha's voice rises "Are you deaf or insane? There's avalanche here! How we can go through it? By fly away? Be reasonable!" she finished, practically angry with her husband now

"But, but ..."

"No buts! We can't go home and it's final! Take care of the twins tonight! We will go home as soon as we can through! Besides ...," her voice stopped creepily as Heiji gulped nervously "Who has the idea to send us here? It's yours! Take the responsibility now as a man, Heiji! Be good to the twins! Good night!" Kazuha hung up the phone, without give Heiji another time for whining

"O-oi, Kazuha...!"

 _Tut-tut-tut_

Too late, Kazuha was already hung up

 _Sigh_. Heiji know he didn't have another option

She's right. It was his idea to send them, _Kazuha and his mother_ , to attend a wedding party, represent Hattori family. The party was held in a hilly area and it seems that there has just been a landslide now

 _Another sigh_. He can do it!

He is Heiji Hattori! The Great Detective of The West and ... a father of two babies

It was just for one night and they're just babies. Two _two months old babies,_ the fussy baby phase

He would survive!

Well ... _He hoped so_

* * *

 _He is The Great Detective of The West. He is The Great Detective of The West. He is The Great Detective of The West_

 _He can do it. He can do it._ _He can do it_

 _He would survive. Survive. Survive_

A now walking zombie Heiji kept replayed those sentences in his head, as now he actually almost crawling back to his bed. No longer could even walk properly

Baby is the most dangerous _thing_ ever! _Absolutely! Definitely! Undoubtedly!_

Clingy, grumpy, want to be nursed all the time, and he just doesn't know which part he did wrong. And to the worst, he has _two_ of them!

Good Lord, please have mercy on him!

His now half asleep brain nodded in agreement with every words as he finally reached his cold bed, snored loudly as soon as his body hit the bed. Dead to the world. And to his now wailed babies _again_

* * *

Heizo Hattori woke up upon heard baby wailing faintly

Sleepily, his first instinct told him to woke his wife. But when his hand only meet the cold sheet instead of a warm body, Heizo's eyes fully open as his brain confirmed that Shizuka wasn't home

She and his daughter in law now trapped in the place where they had attended a wedding party, because of landslide

Yawned widely, Heizo closed his eyes again, tried to back to sleep. After few minutes, the wailing volume increased and apparently nobody take care the babies

 _Where's Heiji?_

Eyes now opened in alarm as he realized something, Heizo stretched his arms up to the air, took a deep breath and woke up

* * *

Despite of his appearance and occupation as Osaka Prefectural Police Superintendent, Heizo Hattori was actually a great father _and_ grandfather

A very talented one

With just one look, he can tell the difference between a hungry Hiro and a demanding Kana that wants her diapers to be changed with the new one

Quickly he replaced Kana's diapers, professionally even, as now baby Kana went back to sleep peacefully. Then he took baby Hiro out from his crib, didn't want his wail woke up his twin sister and brought him to the kitchen, where he could make him a warm milk

Heizo's slanted eyes widened in surprised when he saw the chaotic kitchen.

It's actually not too messy. Just a few bottles of milk scattered here and there. Some of them even still half full with milk

Heizo smiled in understanding, resumed his first intention for nursing the baby in his arm first, then nursing another _big baby_ , whom he sure one hundred percent already fainted now

Kitchen could wait

* * *

After putting a now full and satisfied baby Hiro to sleep. Heizo walked to his son's room

There he was, just like he has predicted

Sleeping on his stomach, snored loudly, practically dead to the world

" _Kazuha..._ ," Heizo rolled his eyes when he heard Heiji still even remember to mumbled his wife's name, between his snores

Smirked, Heizo took out another blanket from the closet, before covered it on his son's back.

His smirk turned into smile as he remembered the scattered few bottles of milk in the kitchen. His son is a father now. Even though he still need a lot time for learning and adapting, Heizo knew that Heiji would be a good father too. He did try to take care Hiro and Kana without even asking for his help

Smiling one more time to his sleeping son, Heizo walked back to the kitchen. He'd better tidy it up now or Shizuka would kill both of him and Heiji for ruining her kitchen

* * *

"We're home!" Kazuha's sweet voice woke up Heiji instantly

Kazuha was home. Heiji was already getting out from the bed, threw the blanket on his back - _who put it there, by the way?_

Yet he didn't care as his brain now sang _Kazuha is home_ , _Kazuha is home_ happily

But then suddenly the tone changed dramatically from happy into horror one

KAZUHA. IS. HOME!

Heiji's eyes widened in the mixture between horror and realization

 _Hiro and Kana_

Did he ... well-uh ... overslept and abandoned the twins?

And now the lyrics somehow changed become KAZUHA. WILL. KILL. HIM, repeatedly

" **HEIJI**!"

That was the most terrified moment in his life

An ecstatic Kazuha, instead of a mad one was in front of him in seconds

"Uh ... Ka-Kazuha ... I-I ..." Heiji couldn't help but stuttered

"Thank you, Heiji! You did a _very_ good job with the twins!" Kazuha said and kissed him on his cheek

"Huh?" was all his answered, totally confuse before he saw his father, appeared at the door, just to smirked at him

And Heiji got his answer

* * *

"I never know you are this good with babies, Dad!" a thick Kansai dialect voice, belonged to the new father, Heiji Hattori praised his father as both of fathers now again in charge of both babies

Shizuka was out for shopping in grocery, while Kazuha was visit her parents

"Well Son, I spent my young age practice with the world's most finicky baby"

Heiji sweat dropped.

Before he could saying anything, Heizo cut him

"For example, your daughter now. Look at her expression. That means she wants her diapers to be changed with the new one, since she is now ...," Heizo didn't continue and Heiji got a very bad feelings about this

"Uh ... Did she just ... _defecate_?"

"Yes, she did," Heizo's face now in the same horror as Heiji's

"You are the teacher here!" Heiji turned to his father, grinning

At the precise time both men heard baby Hiro wailed

"I'm coming, Hiro!" Heizo left Heiji and Kana, faster than a bullet

"Wha ...," was all Heiji could say as he slowly turned his head, eyes widened in horror to his now screaming daughter

 _Wueeekkkhhh_ ...


End file.
